Tomato Summer
by Nimarmine
Summary: Musim panas memang paling enak makan buah segar. Apalagi memakan buah kesukaan bersama sang pacar. Tapi, gimana kalau cara memakannya disalahgunakan? / "...tomat paling baik untuk kulit yang kusam." / "Apa yang kaulakukan dengan tomat kesayanganku?" / SasuSaku / Romance / AU / DLDR / One-shoot / bersedia R&R?


Siang ini benar-benar panas. Lebih panas dari siang-siang sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh lima menit yang artinya lima menit lagi akan pukul dua belas tepat. Wajar saja, matahari lagi berada dipuncaknya. Bukan hanya itu. Ini sudah minggu ke dua di bulan Juli yang artinya sedang musim panas. Kesimpulannya, cuaca benar-benar panas; bikin dehidrasi.

.

.

**N**aruto © **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**T**omato **S**ummer **N**imarmine

Rate **T+ **(ragu ini masuk rate apa)

**R**omance/ **F**riendship

**M**ain Pair** : S**asuke x **S**akura

**W**arning : OOC, typo(s), AU, bahasa kurang baku, cerita pasaran, alur cepat, amatir, girly, garing, bosan.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari cerita ini.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** !

Saya persembahkan untuk kalian para Savers dan kamu yang bersedia baca ini.

Maaf jika terjadi kesamaan ide. Cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

Yosh! Douzo~

.

.

Es serut dengan curahan sirup rasa stroberi di atasnya, ditabur choco chip dan irisan buah semangka membuat tenggorokan seperti oase di tengah padang pasir yang gersang; menyejukkan.

Cuaca yang kelewat cerah seperti ini memang enak jika dibawa santai sambil menikmati hidangan penyegar tenggorokan. Apalagi kumpul bersama teman-teman seperti ini, akan lebih menyenangkan.

Ya … jika dipikir-pikir, untuk apa keluar rumah saat terik matahari sedang bersemangatnya menyebarkan cahayanya di musim panas begini. Lebih baik berteduh di dalam rumah sambil menonton opera sabun, terus tertidur karena belaian angin sepoi-sepoi.

Tapi, ajakan untuk menikmati manisnya es serut gak bisa ditolak, bukan?

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah café bernama Halfmoon, terletak di pusat Konoha. Suasananya lumayan ramai, mayoritas anak muda. Interior yang asik serta fasilitas yang lengkap, membuat café ini disenangi kalangan muda. Salah satunya gerombolan gadis-gadis cantik ini. Mereka memang sudah janjian dari dua hari sebelumnya untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Ya … sekedar bergosip.

Menginjak bangku ketiga di tingkat SMA cukup membuat mereka pusing dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru, walau pun sekarang sedang libur musim panas. Makanya mereka ingin bersantai sejenak. Dan, hanya acara gadis-gadis. Tanpa campur tangan pacar mereka yang protektif.

Dari arah pintu depan, muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna permen kapas. Dia kelihatan tergesa-gesa. Wajar saja, dia sudah terlambat satu jam dari jam janjian mereka. Menoleh kanan-kiri mencari di mana sahabat-sahabatnya duduk, akhirnya ia menuju ke sebuah meja yang berada di ujung café di tepi jendela, dimana seorang sahabatnya berambut pirang panjang melambaikan tangan.

"Kau lama, Sakura!" dengus si pirang yang lebih mirip boneka Barbie tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Ino, teman-teman. Tadi ibuku menyuruhku membersihkan kamar kak Sasori dulu. Makanya aku telat." Jelasnya sambil duduk di sebelah gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Kak Sasori? Dia mau datang, ya?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat yang duduk di depan Sakura. Mengingat mereka sudah bersahabat dari bangku SMP, jadi mereka sudah saling mengetahui sampai ke keluarganya.

Sakura melambai kearah waitress yang tak jauh darinya untuk memesan minuman. "Iya. Kuliah kak Sasori udah selesai, tinggal wisuda bulan depan. Jadi, daripada nganggur gak jelas di Inggris, dianya pulang dulu. Lagian udah dua tahun kak Sasori gak pulang ke Konoha."

"Ah! Pa-pasti Sakura-san capek, ya? Habis beres-beres langsung ke sini." Tanya satu-satunya sahabat pemalu mereka yang berambut indigo.

Sakura memesan minuman kepada waitress tadi. Setelah mencatat dan waitress tersebut pergi, dia menjawab, "Gak terlalu kok, Hinata. Soalnya aku senang kak Sasori pulang, udah kangen banget sih. Jadinya semangat ngeberesin kamar kak Sasori."

"Memangnya kapan kak Sasori pulang?" Tanya Ino penasaran.  
"Minggu depan." Jawab Sakura santai yang menyebabkan sweatdrop bagi sahabat-sahabatnya. Melihat reaksi sahabatnya, dia bertanya polos. "Kenapa?"

"Ugh! Kak Sasori datang minggu depan dan kau sudah membereskan kamarnya hari ini?" Tenten menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ingin dilotarkan yang lain.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Makin cepat makin baik." Jawab Sakura cuek.

Oh … baiklah. Gak ada yang mau berdebat dengan si merah jambu. Lagipula bukan Sasori yang jadi cerita di sini.

Pesanan Sakura datang, sedangkan minuman teman-temannya yang lain udah tinggal separuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Kulihat kau makin dekil saja."

Jleb!

Ucapan Ino barusan membuat perempatan siku-siku berdenyut di jidat Sakura. Dekil katanya? Yang benar saja! Cantik begini juga. Tenten dan Hinata diam saja, gak mau ikut perang mulut.

"Maksudku bukan dekil yang seperti itu." Buru-buru Ino menambahkan. "Wajahmu terlihat agak kusam. Sepertinya efek musim panas, deh."  
Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, sanksi akan ucapan Ino yang lebih terkesan ledekan. "Benarkah?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Ino mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya. "Nih, coba ngaca."

Sakura mengambil cermin yang diberikan Ino barusan dan mulai melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin tersebut. Benar juga! Wajahnya terlihat kusam –kering.

"Benar kan kataku. Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Apa kata Sasuke nanti jika melihat pacarnya keriput seperti ini."

Jleb.

"Bahkan wajah Sasuke lebih mulus daripada wajahmu."

Jleb. Jleb.

Jika saja Ino duduk di dekatnya, mungkin Sakura sudah menyumpal mulut Ino dengan kotak tissue yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

Tapi, yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Untuk urusan seperti ini, Ino memang ahlinya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sakura. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, dia sedikit khawatir dengan kulitnya yang kusam begini, Sasuke akan menjauhinya. Hah … Sakura… Sakura… padahal cinta Sasuke kan tulus.

"Hm…." Ino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "Menurut buku yang kubaca, tomat paling baik untuk kulit yang kusam."

"Jangan bilang kalau buku yang kaubaca itu buku resep membuat jus tomat." Ledek Sakura.  
"Enak saja! Buku yang kubaca itu buku kecantikan, tau. Kalau kau gak percaya, tanya saja pada Hinata atau Tenten."  
Tenten dan Hinata yang merasa namanya disebut pun menoleh.  
"Jangan tanya padaku. Aku bahkan mual jika nyium aroma tomat." Tenten angkat bahu.  
"Um … Y-yang dikatakan Ino-san benar, kok. To-tomat memang baik untuk kulit. Aku juga make tomat sebagai masker." Oh … pantas saja wajah Hinata mulus begitu.

"Baiklah … kalau Hinata yang ngomong sih aku percaya." Ujar Sakura yang dibalas senyuman manis Hinata.

"Huh! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" cibir Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

.

.

Sakura izin pulang duluan kepada sahabatnya setelah membayar minumannya. Karena pacar-rambut-pantat-ayamnya menyuruh –atau lebih tepatnya memerintah Sakura untuk segera datang ke apartemennya. Dasar Uchiha! Selalu saja bertingkah semaunya. Yang lain tersenyum memaklumi, sudah paham betul watak dari pacar sahabat mereka tersebut.

Sahabat-sahabatnya beruntung, memiliki pacar pengertian. Hinata yang sudah dua tahun berpacaran dengan Naruto, Tenten yang pacaran dengan kakak sepupu Hinata –Neji sejak awal musim semi tahun lalu, serta Ino yang baru-baru ini jadian dengan Sai, mereka saling mengerti. Tidak seperti pacar-rambut-pantat-ayam-penyuka-tomatnya itu. Padahal bulan lalu sudah memasuki tahun ketiga mereka pacaran, tapi tetap saja pacarnya itu egois. Tapi, bagaimana pun sifat Sasuke, Sakura tetap cinta padanya, Malah rasa itu makin bertambah.

Oh … manisnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk sampai ke apartemen Sasuke, hanya sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari café tempatnya nongkrong barusan. Sasuke sudah memberitahu Sakura untuk segera masuk saja, dia lagi mandi soalnya. Berhubung Sakura tahu betul bahwa ritual mandi Sasuke itu sangat lama, jadi dia iseng membuka kulkas Sasuke. Lumayan haus juga jalan kaki menuju kemari. Setelah minum beberapa teguk air dingin, dia melihat ke tempat sayur dan buah. Banyak sekali tomatnya. Ini sih satu kebun tomat habis digarap Sasuke!

Teringat percakapan dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya di café, bahwa tomat baik untuk kulit. Mungkin mengambil beberapa buah tomat, Sasuke gak akan keberatan. Ini kan juga supaya wajah pacar manisnya ini jadi makin cantik. Oke … narsisnya kumat.

Dan ini lah dia. Dengan dua buah tomat segar di tangan kanan dan satu pisau di tangan kiri, Sakura siap dengan proses percantikan dirinya.

Dengan telaten dia mengiris tomat tersebut, mengusapkan ke wajahnya dan dilakukan berulang. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura kembali mengiris tomat menjadi potongan tipis dan meletakkannya di atas kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Ah! Rasanya dingin. Wajah rasanya menjadi lebih segar.

Cklek.

Bunyi pintu kamar terbuka dan samar-samar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat menghentikan Sakura menikmati waktu bermaskernya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah rambut basah Sasuke sehabis mandi dan … tatapan tajam Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan tomat kesayanganku, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura mengeryit. Tomat kesayangan?  
"Kulihat di dalam kulkas banyak persediaan tomat. Jadi, kupikir kau gak akan keberatan jika aku mengambil beberapa tomat 'kesayanganmu' ini untuk masker wajahku, Sa-su-ke-kun?" Jawab Sakura sambil menekankan kata kesayangan. Sebegitu berharganya kah tomat bagi Sasuke?

"Kenapa mesti tomatku?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Karena yang ada di sini hanya tomatmu." Jawabnya. "Lagian ada apa kaumenyuruhku datang kemari?" lanjutnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kautahu sendiri kalau ini hari minggu. Sudah menjadi agenda kita untuk berduaan di hari minggu." Dan sifat Sasuke jadi sedikit agresif di sini. Oh … jangan lupakan si irit bicara jadi bicara panjang lebar di depan gadis musim semi.

"Dan kau, Sakura. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Ha? Bertanggung jawab untuk apa? Aku tidak menghamilimu!"

Sasuke mendengus kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. "Tomat itu ingin kumakan sehabis mandi, dan kautelah menyia-nyiakannya." Jelasnya.

Apa maksudnya dengan menyia-nyiakan? Ini kan dipakai untuk masker wajah. Artinya berguna, bukan?

"Lagian aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin hamil." Lanjutnya. "Yang ada, kau yang akan kubuat hamil."

Deg!

"Eh! Apa yang mau kaulakukan, Sakuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura was-was pada Sasuke yang telah duduk di sampingnya.  
Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya sih sudah biasa. Tapi yang membuat Sakura was-was adalah seringai tipis mencurigakan Sasuke, yang reflek membuatnya menutup mata; ngeri.

Sasuke semakin mendekat dan berbisik tepat di depan telinga Sakura dengan suara rendah, "Aku ingin … mengambil tomatku kembali."

Kemudian yang Sakura rasakan adalah geli di pipinya, dan terasa basah. Apa yang terjadi?

Saat Sakura membuka mata, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang menjilat tomat yang ada di pipinya.  
"Kyaaa … dasar Sasuke-kun mesum! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sakura berusaha mengelak, tapi tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Mengambil tomatku kembali."  
Kali ini bukan hanya jilatan, tapi Sasuke menggigit pipi Sakura, seolah-olah sedang menggigit tomat. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup membuat Sakura merasakan perutnya seperti diserang ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun. Kau bisa membuatku kehilangan pipiku." Sakura menahan wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, agar Sasuke tidak bisa 'memakannya' lagi.

"Ini akibat jika kaumenyia-nyiakan tomatku." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura gak mau kalah. Dia mencari alasan yang bagus. "Tapi ini bukan menyia-nyiakan, Sasuke-kun. Ini agar wajahku gak kusam. Lagian kau punya banyak tomat, yang gak mungkin habis dengan aku yang hanya mengambil dua."

Sasuke diam. Merasa menang, Sakura kembali menambahkan, "Lagian dengan tomat ini, aku akan kelihatan semakin manis." Yang salah diartikan –atau sengaja disalahartikan oleh Sasuke.

"Ya … kaubenar. Kaukelihatan lebih 'manis' dengan tomat di wajahmu." Sakura tersenyum, tidak tahu maksud lain dari ucapan Sasuke. Setelah samar-samar melihat seringai Sasuke, dia merasakan firasat buruk lagi.

"Yang membuatku lebih ingin memakan tomat kesukaanku sekaligus memakanmu."

Dan perang perebutan tomat di wajah Sakura kembali terjadi.

**-OWARI-**

A/N : Phew! Selesai juga. Ini fanfic SasuSaku pertama saya, maaf jika gak memuaskan. Bosen ya? Jelek ya? Garing ya?

Yosh! Berkenan untuk Review? Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima.


End file.
